


Her Last Vow

by whitecrossgirl



Series: Aurora Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Eurus hasn't spoken a word in four months. Until she realises what Sherlock is telling her.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Aurora Holmes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Her Last Vow

“Are you going to tell her?” Molly asked Sherlock as she watched him place his violin into its case. Sherlock looked at her. Molly was leaning against her yellow chair, her hand instinctively resting over her growing bump. It was only in the past few weeks that her pregnancy began to grow but it suited her. She looked happier, more content and they had marvelled over every new discovery brought by her pregnancy. Every flicker and first kick, every millimetre her bump grew that just confirmed that their child was in there; happy, safe and alive.

“Possibly. She may deduce it.” Sherlock said, Eurus still hadn’t spoken since Sherringford. Not even when Mummy and Daddy came to see her and listen to them play. Not when Mycroft and Sherlock tried to get her to speak. It was like she had finally locked herself away into that world that was just her and her mind. A world where everyone slept and she resided above the clouds; never to wake them up. No more words. No more mind manipulations. Just silence. The East Wind had finally blown over.

“What will you say to her?” Molly asked. She wasn’t going with him. Not just because she didn’t have clearance but also because she had to work. Cots, nappies, bottles and an Oxford education were not going to pay for themselves.

“What she needs to hear.” Sherlock replied as he put his arms around Molly. “That you are pregnant with my child, that we are happy together and if anyone moves to harm either of you then I’ll kill them. No matter who they are.”

“I know you would.” Molly replied. She felt the same; if anyone tried to harm her child, there would be nowhere on this world that they would be safe. “Don’t forget, we’re having dinner with John and Rosie tonight. Don’t be late.”

“I’m never late.” Sherlock replied, grinning as Molly raised an eyebrow at him. “Once. I was late once.”

Sherlock could still hear Molly’s laughter as the door slid open and he walked into the room where Eurus was kept in her glass cell. This time almost a foot of bullet-proof glass separated her from the world and she was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall when Sherlock walked in. Mycroft remained by the door, just in case. Security had been tightened in the past four months, with new rules and regulations brought in to keep everyone safe. One of them being that nobody went near Eurus alone and there was a camera with full audio that could not be disabled feeding constantly to Mycroft’s personal computer. Not that it mattered when Eurus refused to speak. However it was better to have some sort of defence than wait for another attack.

Eurus didn’t look around when the door opened. She knew who it was. Aside from her food, which was always brought in silence, she never got visitors. She didn’t want visitors. She didn’t want anyone. No one existed in her world. No one was allowed to exist in her world. People were too stupid, too feeble, too fragile. They broke too easily, they got boring when they got scared or cried or begged. They were a waste of her time and energy. No. She liked being alone now. Her mind finally gave her some peace. There was nobody to think about, nobody to be better than, smarter than, stronger than. Just her. Just her above the clouds.

The first pluck of the violin got her attention but it was the sound of the music which made her turn around and take notice. It was a new piece, an original composition. The music was light and inspired images of safety, warmth, protection. It was innocent and pure. It spoke of happiness, of new beginnings, of hope for something better, a second chance. Eurus watched Sherlock as he played, the deductions she made were supported by the music he was playing.

_Looking content and happy, like everything had worked out._

_Romantic relationship with Molly Hooper, faint traces of her lip-gloss on his lips. Cat hair on his left trouser leg. Molly’s cat._

_Two pounds of weight added; domestic bliss. Honeymoon period of a new relationship._

_Circles under his eyes. Waking up early. Not by choice. Molly woke him up early by making noise. Vomiting. Morning sickness._

Realisation hit Eurus as she and Sherlock stared one another out. He knew. He knew that she knew. They knew what he was telling her. What his music sang to her. There was only reason why he would be here, why he would play this particular original piece of music. Before she could stop herself, Eurus said the first word she had uttered in over four months.

“Baby.”

“Yes.” Sherlock replied as he kept playing the lullaby he had composed for his child. “Molly’s four months pregnant, nearly five months.”

Eurus looked at Sherlock, for a moment he expected her to smirk knowingly at him, tease him with questions about how and where Molly conceived. However as that was between him, Molly and that wonderful kitchen of hers; he continued talking. “We don’t know what the sex is. Not even you would be able to deduce the sex of an unborn baby. They have a mind of their own.”

Again Eurus stared at him, either unable or unwilling to speak. This time, Sherlock stared just as intently back at her, letting her see his face. Letting her see the truth of his next words. “It’s a strange feeling, parental instinct. You feel as though you would rip the world apart to destroy anyone who even dared to think about harming your child. No matter who they are. They could be your own flesh and blood but if they harmed your child, if they made them cry, made them feel scared, then not even their blood would save them from you spilling it to make them pay for what they did to your child.”

The warning was both veiled and clear. Sherlock had shown mercy to Eurus once. He would not do so again. If Eurus moved to harm Molly or their baby, then he would not hesitate to kill her. If she ordered anyone to harm Molly or the baby, he would kill them and then kill her too. Siblings be damned.

For a moment, Eurus maintained her staring contest with Sherlock. She knew that he meant every word he said. That Mycroft or their parents’ interference would mean nothing if she did harm Molly or the baby; Sherlock would kill her anyway. For a moment, she wondered how he would kill her. Rage would be a big indicator. He smashed a coffin to pieces with his bare hands at the mere thought of Molly Hooper being dead. Eurus had little doubt that any person who did actually harm Molly Hooper or their baby would share the same, albeit more bloody, fate. However actually harming either Molly or the baby would require her to do two things.

The first being that she would actually have to speak to someone, persuade them to do it. She didn’t like speaking to people anymore. Even when they tried to help her find a way to land, it never worked. Maybe she said the wrong words. Maybe she spoke to the wrong people. Maybe it just was never meant to work.

The second would be to actually try an escape the island to do it herself. To return to the loud, bustling, overwhelming world to which she didn’t belong. She didn’t belong with other people with ordinary lives. No, she understood now. She understood that she belonged on her island. She belonged in her world away from everyone else. Her world in the clouds.

She would not move to harm Molly Hooper or the baby. Out of the three of them, Sherlock was probably the closest to being normal. One of the deserved a normal life. A life with a family. A life that their parents had. A life with happiness and love. Let it be Sherlock. She had damaged him enough. Mycroft was too closed off to find such happiness. It had to be Sherlock.

Finally Eurus looked away and picked up her own violin. As she began to play a melody of her own, Sherlock listened closely to the music. That was Eurus’ main way of communicating with them now. Either she didn’t speak or if she had something to say, she would play her violin and let whoever was listening work it out. Sherlock listened to each note, each movement of the bow. The music she was playing was soft and gentle and also familiar. It took a few seconds but he recognised it quickly. It was Brahm’s Lullaby. It was a promise of Eurus’s own. The baby would rest easy. The baby would be safe. The baby would never be harmed; at least not by her or on her orders.

Sherlock continued listening as behind them, Mycroft silently recorded Eurus’ playing on his phone for Mummy and Daddy to see. When the lullaby came to an end, Sherlock nodded at Eurus. “Thank you.”

Eurus didn’t speak. Instead she turned away, set her violin down and returned to sitting on her bed again; facing the opposite wall. Shutting them out. She wouldn’t say anything else. She wouldn’t do anything else. It was time to go. Mycroft stepped forward and looked at Eurus.

“We’ll be back soon Eurus.” Mycroft said kindly. Eurus didn’t respond and maintained her staring match with the wall.

“We will.” Sherlock said. Again, Eurus didn’t respond. She was in her world, they were in theirs. Eurus didn’t move or respond as they left the room. Neither Sherlock nor Mycroft spoke to one another as they left their sister alone. There was nothing really for either of them to say. It had gone better than expected but there was still a long way for Eurus to go. Instead, Sherlock settled for using the limited phone signal on the island to send a message to Molly.

_Eurus spoke. She promised to keep Baby H safe from herself. Coming home – SH_

As they got onto the boat, his phone vibrated with a response.

_That’s good. Baby won’t stop kicking; they miss you – Molly x_

Sherlock smiled to himself as he and Mycroft got onto the boat. Come home. He could do that. Although Eurus didn’t say much, she told him a great deal. She told him what mattered most to him; the safety of the two people he loved most in the world. And that was enough for him.


End file.
